parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping Beauty (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's ninty ninth spoof of Sleeping Beauty. Cast *Princess Aurora - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Prince Phillip - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Flora - Tanya Mousekewitz *Fauna - Olivia Flaversham *Merrywheater - Cholena *Maleficent - Scylla (from Hugo the Troll) *King Stefan - Houdini the Magician *Queen Leah - Betilla the Fairy *King Hubert - The King (from Cinderella) *Maleficent's Goons at the beginning - Train Robbers (from The Brave Engineer) *The Forest Animals - Various Animals *Phince Phillip's Horse - Cyril Proudbottom *The People of King Stefan's Palace - Various People *Lackey - Big Nose (from The Pink Panther) *Prince Phillip (Young) - Baby Globox *Princess Aurora (Young) - Tily *Maleficent's Pet Raven - Nantucket (from TUGS) *Maleficent's Goons - Shrimpers (from TUGS) *Dragon Maleficent - The Ghostly Galleon (from TUGS) *Announcer - Sea Rouge (from TUGS) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *fx4.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit3.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *2 clash 3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng2.wav *Saberblk.wav *Spin 1.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing01.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Hum 5 *3 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash.wav *3 clash 2.wav *Spin 4.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *4 clash 2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *LSbody01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg5.wav http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/ *lightsaber_struggle.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Scenes *Sleeping Beauty (James Graham's Style) Part 1 *Sleeping Beauty (James Graham's Style) Part 2 *Sleeping Beauty (James Graham's Style) Part 3 *Sleeping Beauty (James Graham's Style) Part 4 *Sleeping Beauty (James Graham's Style) Part 5 *Sleeping Beauty (James Graham's Style) Part 6 *Sleeping Beauty (James Graham's Style) Part 7 *Sleeping Beauty (James Graham's Style) Part 8 Soundtrack *"Main Title"/"Once Upon a Dream"/"Prologue" *"Hail to the Princess Aurora" *"The Gifts of Happiness and Song"/"Maleficent Appears"/"True Love Conquers All" *"The Burning of the Spinning Wheels"/"The Fairies' Plan" *"Maleficent's Frustration" *"A Cottage in the Woods" *"Do You Hear That?"/"I Wonder" *"An Unusual Prince"/"Once Upon a Dream (Reprise)" *"Magical House Cleaning"/"Blue or Pink" *"A Secret Revealed" *"Wine (Drinking Song)"/"The Royal Argument" *"Prince Phillip Arrives"/"How to Tell Stefan" *"Aurora's Return"/"Maleficent's Evil Spell" *"Poor Aurora"/"Sleeping Beauty" *"Forbidden Mountain" *"A Fairy Tale Come True" *"Battle with the Forces of Evil" *"Awakening" *"Finale (Once Upon a Dream (third-prise))" Trivia *Hugo's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the fx4.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Scylla's lightsaber staff will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Shrimpers will all have red lightsabers, that will all have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoof Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs